The Drabble Collections
by Dathtato
Summary: Bunch of unrelated One-shots and drabbles. Kalex, Supercorp and friendships. I hate posting works below 2000 words. I refuse to post works below 1000 words. Thought these were nice ideas, didn't know how to take them further. Anyone out there that wants to use one of these ideas is more than welcome, tag me then as I would love to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Winn Loses His Shit:**

The pain in his neck was causing Winn to consider tipping his head forward instead of where it hung to look up at the cave's ceiling. He didn't want to, he would have to see _them_ then. Normally he would have work to complete and therefore could just avoid having to see them be so blind and obvious at the same time, he could avoid the mounting frustration and forget about trying to interfere. Unfortunately this was not one of those 'normal' times, it had been the slowest month for the DEO ever. No attacks, no emergencies, not even a stupid mugging. Good for the world, obviously, but bad for him.

Definitely bad for him. Now he had nothing to keep himself busy with and was forced to watch Kara and Alex almost violently gravitate towards each other but then at the last moment viciously repel again. It was painful to watch and he was forced to every day. Every day was the same interaction between them. Kara would come in with a brunch for her and Alex, Alex would be pretend she wasn't hungry while giving the blonde these praising looks, they would join the daily debriefing and afterword eat their food. Then the bedroom eyes came and their bodies were always 'magically' moving rapidly closer together until the moment one of them actually started making a move to kiss the other. Then either Alex would stammer some of the worst excuses possible or Kara would just simply be gone in the blink of an eye.

So now he watched as they were talking at one of the control panels, Alex leaning against it and both their eyes clearly meant for much more intimate situations. He felt his face twitch from frustration when Kara's hand moved an inch forward before it was dropped back to its side again. His brief flicker of hope for them yet again died there… except Alex leaned a little forward and he could see the determined expression she had. They were going to kiss, finally. Finally they would get together and be happy. He could stop always feeling annoyed and frustrated at work and be happy for them. It was going to happen, the culmination of years of devotion and love would topple over into what it was supposed to be, he could see them both lean in with fluttering eyes and he wanted to cheer, no force on heaven or earth would be able to stop them, and then…

Then J'onn happened. J'onn called them because the debriefing was starting and Winn felt himself die as Alex and Kara blushed and pulled apart having never been together. No kiss, no tipping point, no release for him from this prison. Just nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing… by this time his body was shaking with rage. They were so close and then J'onn had to come and fucking ruin it. He would have to sit through the same shit for months, possibly years, again. He would have to see the longing and pain they had. He would have to be annoyed and frustrated and pulling his hair out for months as he saw the same bullshit every day.

No. Just FUCKING NO! He will not endure another second of this shit for one moment. FUCK THE WORLD, FUCK LIFE, JUST… FUCK IT ALL.

Alex leaned away from Kara, she was so sure she would kiss her this time. She wanted to, she had wanted it for years. They just never got the right moment. Maybe next time. For now they had a debriefing to get to, a long boring-

Her head snapped to where the three gunshots came from as her hands pulled the gun and did the same. In fact every agent did the exact same and Kara even got into a fighting pose. What the brunette saw there did nothing to erase her confusion. An agent was slumped against the desk, knocked out cold, and Winn looked red with rage. His chest was heaving so much and the enraged glare he pinned her with made her want to swallow. The gun he had shot, probably taken form the unconscious agent, was still pointing to the ceiling before he jerkily swung it to aim at her. By this time she or anyone else would have shot but this was Winn, everyone was too shocked to move, even Kara. She had never seen him pissed before but even this looked to be more than normal anger. This looked like lots and lots of pent up frustration and rage surfacing.

"Win-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEX." He roared at her, "ENOUGH IS FUCKING ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING ALMOST KISSES AND MOMENTS BETWEEN YOU TWO. I WILL NOT SUFFER THROUGH ANOTHER FUCKING DAY OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU TWO FUCKING KISS EACH OTHER NOW!"

Alex was speechless along with everyone else, seconds that felt like years ticked by before she snapped out of her stupor enough to reply, everyone else still seemed to be frozen. "Winn. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this. There is no reason for-"

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO KISS HER BEFORE I SHOOT! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN! NOT EVEN MORE TIME!" She wanted to laugh, there was no way Winn would shoot anyone, right? "FIVE!" She had also thought he would never harm another person but he had punched an agent unconscious not even two minutes ago. "FOUR!" She was starting to consider that he would actually do it and where to shoot him without killing him. She was starting that thought but it ended abruptly when Kara's lips where on her. It was hard and rough for a split second before becoming gentle and tentative and finally becoming hungrier again. Her mind exploded when she felt Kara's tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. "FUCKING FINALLY!" She could have heard but her awareness past the body pressing against her had ceased to exist.

They only separated when J'onn cleared his throat causing a deep blush to bloom on them. Alex saw all the agents still frozen, guns aimed at Winn, but their eyes trained on her and Kara. Winn looked so happy and relieved in that moment that she had to wonder how long this was bothering him.

"FUCKING FINALLY YOU TWO! NOW, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE BUT YOU TWO HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY OFF! GO FUCKING TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS AND YOU BETTER BE OFFICIALLY DATING BY THE END OF TODAY! EXCUSE ME WHILE I GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!" He threw the unconscious agent over his shoulder, even though the agent was at least twice as large before turning to J'onn. "AND YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH INTERRUPTIONS AGAIN! YOU CAN MURDER ME OR WHATEVER LATER." And with that he strolled off with a man on his shoulder and an entirely baffled room behind him.

Everyone who had been in that room that day or knew Winn personally had seen it affected him deeply. He took the temporary suspension, lots and lots of lectures from J'onn and mandatory anger management session with a smile. He also started calling people out on their bullshit, especially when it was to do with attraction. By the end of that year he had not only gotten Kara and Alex to get together but also Lucy and Vasquez, James and Mon-El the new guy. The next year he got J'onn and Eliza together and even went to confront Cat about who she liked. That had been quite the site. She had been sitting in her office when he walked in, ignoring the assistant, and scolded Cat for quite a few things. He got her to confess her feelings for Astra and to agree, more like submit, to contact and re-attempt to reconnect with Adam. All while everyone in the bull pen watched. Not even an hour later Astra, who no one could find for weeks, was in Cat's office confessing her love after recounting the story of how Winn harshly admonished her for hiding it.

He even got his own girlfriend in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrested:**

Of all the things Kara or anyone that knew of her true origins thought she could be arrested for, the long list only being capped off with vigilantism, they had never expected it to be this. The day had started quite literally like any other, she had woken up and gotten ready, went to Noonan's to fetch Miss Grants latte and sped to CatCo in order to avoid being late. Once there she had rewarmed it and given it to her boss, take down the few hundred things her boss needed her to do and finally made it to her chair to try and complete it. What was out of the norm was when two government agents, FBI by the look of them, stepped onto the suddenly dead silent floor from the staff elevator. They had had enough agents in the building since she secretly came out as Supergirl that by know everyone knew if there were agents something was happening. Even Winn who usually kept his head down because of his farther seemed curious as there were no threats that anyone knew of.

"We're looking for Kara Danvers!" The one agent spoke loudly as he held his badge above his head.

"And do pray tell why?" Cat sarcastically replied back from her office doors just before Kara could rise from her desk.

"That is between her and the government ma'am." The other agent said looking like he was trying to mollify the media mogul. If anything it would only serve to enrage her and Kara needed to act fast before someone lost an eye. In the literal sense.

"I'm Kara Danvers." She stated as she rose, keeping her meek appearance like a shroud over her.

"Thank you." Buddy, she named the obviously nicer agent in her head, smiled. He and Grumpy walked up to her and shot her one last apologetic look. "Miss Danvers you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning."

"At least tell me for what I'm being arrested for." She said suddenly afraid of any one of the reasons it could be as they guided her to the elevator, her hands cuffed behind her back.

"For having forged papers you illegal immigrant." Grumpy growled and she almost wanted to burst out laughing. For all the reasons they could arrest her it was this, something no one had thought of for nearly two decades. The only reason she didn't was because this was still a serious matter.

After an hour of sitting alone cuffed to a table, by weak metal cuffs she might add, they finally entered with her sister.

"Alex!"

"It's okay Kara. Just let them talk and answer however you can. They obviously can't have a very strong case." Kara nodded in return as her sister took the place next to her.

"Miss Danvers," Grumpy began, "we know that your papers are fake. They are some of the best we have ever seen but ultimately they are fake. It's simple, you tell us where you got them and we'll possibly ask the judge to be more lenient at your sentencing. You know you won't even last a night."

"I-I-I um got them at the same place as ev-everyone else." She didn't know, Eliza had never told her and she had never actually gotten real ones, how was she supposed to answer this.

"This is ridiculous! Her papers are as real as they come. This is just some old-" Alex's tirade was cut off by the knees when Buddy's phone rang. Everyone went silent.

"Agent-" His eyes went wide and he quickly looked at Kara as if he saw a celebrity. "Yes Ma'am. I will Ma'am. Please except our apologies. Yes, thank you Ma'am." He pocketed the phone and moved to release the blonde much to his surly partners shock and chagrin. "Please excuse us for our foolishness Miss Danvers. You are free to go." Kara beamed at him even if she was confused about the turn of events. She made a show of rubbing her wrists as she got up.

When they exited the building, she and Alex were immediately approached by a man in a suit.

"Miss Danvers, these are for you." He held out an envelope and left as soon as she took it.

She looked through them before finding a letter. She gasped when she read the end and saw who wrote it. She turned to Alex who was waiting patiently but expectantly.

"Umm, Alex? I think the president knows who I really am." Alex looked like she was going to balk any second but then just sighed.

"Of fucking course. What am I supposed to do here? I can't very well make the President of the United States disappear." Alex pouted like a petulant child.

And that was how Kara discovered that the president knew she was Supergirl, how she got real identification papers and how the president had to increase her security after a brunette reportedly threatened her in the middle of the night in her room before.

 **Bets:**

"Fifty on friends!"

"You can't be serious! They are obviously dating! Put me down for twenty!"

"You are all wrong! They are definitely family somehow!" Kara listened from her seat in Alex's lab as the group of new recruits in the cafeteria argued about the nature of her and Alex's relationship.

It was kind of funny that every new recruit group was given a month to decide before they could place bets with agent Marley. The same agent who had been on the receiving end of two glares when she and Alex found out he had started bets about their relationship. Fortunately for him he included them in the winnings and they got to spend the extra money however they chose. Most of the times it went into their honeymoon fund, this year would make their fourth trip somewhere, or other times they would simply take all their friends out for a night. Of course around the DEO, what they were to each other was a mystery to everyone except J'onn, or as Kara called him 'Space Dad', and Winn but they were prohibited from betting or telling anyone. Not that J'onn ever would and Alex had made sure Winn would never divulge that information. Winn still had nightmares from time to time.

"They're placing bets again." Kara stretched out on the couch and watched her wife work. It was her off day from being a reporter and there were no emergencies, so she decided what was better than watching her wife work. It was incredibly hot and if she managed to make a few of the scientific words she knew sound sexy enough to fluster Alex, well it was a win-win situation for them both.

"What do want to do with the money this year?" Alex asked as she continued to look through the microscope.

"We could always just do the same thing…" She waited till her wife looked at her clearly waiting for the _or_ , "or we could use it for something more _fun_." She licked her lips and saw Alex's eyes blow up a little. Kara had found out when they started dating that it was incredibly easy to make Alex flustered or aroused. Not that she would ever use that like a weapon. Never, definitely not ever. And most certainly not in incredibly bad situations where an aroused Alex shouldn't be present. And she would obviously never take it far enough that J'onn would kick them out of a debriefing taking place in front of fifty odd agents. No, Kara Danvers would never even remotely think of doing something like that.

"Like?" Alex stuttered out a little.

Kara smiled sweetly at the brunette who was slowly blushing more profusely, up until the blonde winked. That left the brunette beet red and stuttering out unintelligeable senteces. "We could always-"

"Fine! Whatever you want. Just stop, I don't want Space Dad mad at us again."

Kara smiled sweetly at her wife before speeding in for a less than chaste kiss. "Don't worry, I won't go that far _this_ time.

 **Fame:**

When Lucy had arrived in National City she had not been expecting to leave the military and join CatCo. She had not expected to become friends with the bubbly blonde (she still thought that no one could be that happy all the time, Kara has to be hiding a dark secret) that obviously had a crush on her boyfriend James. She did not expect anything of the things that had happened in such a short amount of time that caused her entire world to tilt of its axis. But they had happened and she honestly couldn't complain, she had made new friends and was in a relationship while also having a great paying job. She was happy.

Eventually she and Kara had started doing things outside of the group. It had started when Kara noticed Lucy usually went to the park alone to eat lunch and Kara ever being herself had started keeping her company. At first it slightly annoyed Lucy but soon she enjoyed it and not long after would look forward to it. This though caused something to happen that she never expected. As she and Kara were walking back together she saw a few people turn and point to them before whispering to each other, she had shrugged it off believing it was a one-time thing. That is until it she started to notice it were ever Kara went, no matter who was with her, and the closer to CatCo the blonde was the more it escalated. And the more it happened the curiouser she became until…

"Kara?" She received a happy little hum in response as the blonde skipped over a crack in the pavement, "Do you know why people on the street keep pointing at you and whispering?"

"What!? They don't do that. Not at all. Nope. Never." Kara rushed and Lucy wanted to face palm at Kara's horrendous lying. "Oh, shoot! Sorry Lucy I completely forgot I, um, have to do something for… Cat? Yes for Cat." Kara looked satisfied at the very obvious fake excuse and Lucy knew she didn't have the heart to call Kara out on the lie, not that she had a chance as Kara dashed off.

Lucy looked around for a minute and spotted one of the few people she saw regularly pointing and whispering, she needed to know. What if it was something bad and Kara was in trouble. "Excuse me sir." The man looked at her for a second confused before recognition dawned on his face.

"You're one of her friends, right? Nice to meet you."

"Same. If you don't mind can you tell me why people keep pointing at Kara and then whispering? What is going on?" The man chuckled at her.

"Oh we're all just being nosy. Not every day you see a celebrity."

"What do you mean?"

"She's famous. Well not in the traditional sense. She's famous for being Cat Grants longest running assistant. Everyone knows about her."

So when Lucy arrived in National City she had not expected to befriend a bubbly blonde that was famous in the community for working for Cat.

 **Alex's Extremes:**

 _Keep it cool. Keep it cool. Just stay calm. There is nothing-_

 _OH MY GOD! WAS THAT A LASER!? SHE'S GOT SNIPERS ON ME NOW!? WHAT THE FUCK!_

Kara frowned when Winn jumped up from his seat, his heart rate spiking to dangerous levels, and he ran off in a random direction. He kept screaming something about Alex and snipers which just made her sigh. _Really again Alex?_ Moving to her sister's lab she found the brunette intently studying something under the microscope.

"What did you do this time?" She sighed out.

"Mmh?" She looked up and frowned but Kara wasn't buying it, so she glared back. "Fine… I may have put some laser pointers on a couple of drones that are programmed to only activate when his face is in view." Alex gave her a little evil smirk before forcing a rueful smile.

"So let me get this straight. You have spiked his food and drinks on multiple occasions, drew on his face, fake kidnapped him, made him think he was going to die, shaved his eyebrows off, fake arrested him, fake deported him, faked his death and got everyone to pretend they didn't notice him, so much more and now got him to think he was being targeted."

"Yes?" The brunette's voice was small.

"You're going to stop this now. Go apologise. NOW ALEX."

"Yes mom." Alex mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!" Alex yelled as she ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prom:**

"I know." Kara huffed out more than a little disappointed. "Love you too. Don't stay up too late studying." In front of her Lena rolled her green eyes and made vomiting motions that dishevelled her black hair. Kara rolled her blue eyes in return.

"Love you too, _Mom_ " Alex added with a little forced enthusiasm, she needed to try to at least cheer Kara up. "Try to have some fun the rest of the day, please… I already feel bad enough for having to miss your last ever prom."

"I will. I just don't like that they dumped all this last minute work on you. You already work harder than anyone else." Kara pouted. Without Alex there the idea of prom just didn't sound as appealing. Maybe she would just stay home and drown her sorrows in ice cream and musicals.

"I know but if I don't who will?" She asked rhetorically but the blonde still made a little non-committal noise. She could practically hear the pout on the blondes face. "I'm sorry but my lecturer is calling the class in again."

"Okay bye, love you." Kara moved the phone away and just managed to catch her thumb when Alex yelled a loud 'wait' through the still active call. "Alex?"

"Put Lena on. AND NO LISTENING!" Alex glared at a few of her fellow students that were giving her odd looks.

Kara hesitated but did as she was asked. She saw Lena nod a few times, a tiny smile flash and then a solemn look washed over her face. She said her goodbye and handed the phone back to Kara. "Come on, we're going to be late for AP English."

"What was that about?" Kara inquired.

"Alex just wanted me to make sure you cheer up and go to your prom. She said you were already probably planning on drowning yourself in food and not going."

"She knows me too well." Kara felt her heart flutter a little that Alex knew her that well. But what else could she expect?

"Best wife in the universe that one." Lena said sort of seriously and sort of teasingly.

Kara looked down to her ring finger and gave a small smile to the cool silver band. "Yeah, she really is."

Kara had felt a little down the rest of the week but Lena kept her word and forced the blonde to cheer up, which wasn't too hard, and made her get a dress for prom. Know she had to go or it would be wasted money. Still it was a beautiful dress, the blue matching her eyes, and she would look gorgeous in it under the lights but without her wife there she could only see it all through a murky blinder. She would enjoy prom at the end of the week, just four more days she needed to remind herself, but it wouldn't be the same without Alex. Her phone buzzed and she nearly tripped in her haste to swipe for it. She sighed when it she saw it was only a text but cheered up immediately when she saw it was from the brunette she was missing dearly.

 _Hey. Got your dress?_ She frowned a little at the shortness of the text. Alex wasn't a poet or anything but her text were usually much more. Normally they were written like reports but as the week progressed they had become increasingly shorter to the point most were only a word. She sighed thinking how much work her wife had.

 _Yeah. How's the work coming along?_

 _Photo._ Kara didn't even have time to frown before the next came. _Please. So much to do still._ She snapped a photo and sent it.

 _Beautiful._ Came the instant response and Kara had to wonder if Alex had had that already typed in.

"Bootlick." Kara murmured with a small smile. She sent as much in a text accompanied by a heart. She glanced over at the dress again and it seemed just a little more pretty now. She contemplated her hair a while longer until her stomach interrupted her thoughts. Walking into the kitchen she saw Eliza was already cooking dinner.

"Hi Eliza." She moved round the kitchen to gather plate, cutlery and placemats.

"Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"Fine and yours."

"Same old same old. Anything interesting happen?"

"No. I mean, sort of? Alex texts are really short and I can't get her to answer her phone. I'm worried about her." She was also worried about Eliza now. The woman had missed the cutting board and hit the marble of the counter, creating a loud and intense sound. That alone was abnormal but Eliza entire body seemed tense before a forced relaxation took it over.

"I am too but you know how these things go. Lots of caffeine and ink stains. You'll see next year."

"Yeah. Maybe I should go visit her sometime. Just make sure she's taking care of herself."

"We could make a trip of it sometime, I haven't seen her in so long. BUT ONLY AFTER NEXT WEEK." Eliza may not have emphasized the last part but Kara could hear it simply in its existence. She frowned at how strange Eliza was behaving.

"Yeah sounds fun."

It was officially prom or so the others thought. They had all been having fun, herself excluded, and danced under the white draping's and lights to represent a winter wonderland. Obviously she was just being a grouch but she was alone at her prom because her sweet and adorable wife had stupid work for her stupid lecturers. It wasn't that other people hadn't asked her, which was either weird or creepy since everyone knew she was married, but it didn't feel right to do this without her wife. It was either with Alex or alone. And by being alone she meant her and a chair the entire evening. Lena at least seemed to be having fun. She had gone with a new transfer called Lucy and they looked really pretty and happy together. It would surprise her if they didn't start something after tonight if the looks they gave each other was anything to go by. She sighed again when the song changed to a slower version, one she and Alex both loved and wished for the millionth time her wife was here.

"Excuse me, Miss Danvers?" A voice from behind said. "May I have this dance?"

Kara was sure she got whiplash when her head swivelled impossibly fast to see her wife standing there in Midvale, in her high school gym, in a dress, at her prom. Her eyes went wide and before Alex could even chuckle Kara was kissing her for dear life. After a few minutes, a couple of wolf calls and a chaperone forcibly clearing their throat Kara finally relented and pulled back a little.

"What are you doing here!?" Kara held her wife tight by both her arms noticing dark rings around her eyes, a constant tremble in her entire smaller body and what looked like crumbs buried in her hair.

"I wanted to be here for you." Alex shrugged with a little smile.

"And?" Kara stressed the word knowing there was more.

"And I may or may not have stayed awake the last two weeks to finish all the work, using only coffee and Twinkies to keep me going? I am like sixty-eight percent sure it is not."

"Fine, if you're sure." Kara rolled her eyes and kissed the shorter woman again. She would talk to her wife about her health tomorrow, for now she couldn't be angry with having the most perfect wife.

"On a totally unrelated note, I may need you to carry me home after I pass out."

"Anything for you."

They managed to have three dances under their belt before Alex head flopped onto her shoulder and she started snoring. As she made her way out with her sleeping wife Lena came over.

"I see she made it."

"You knew?"

"Yeah she told me what she was planning that day on the phone."

Kara looked to the sleeping girl in her arms and her heart expanded with all the love she felt. She greeted her friend and went home. On the drive there she realised Eliza must also have known. She really could not feel more love for the brunette currently drooling on her shoulder at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth of Soulmates:**

Lena fought to keep her blush down after yelping in front of her entire board. They were all giving her odd stares but she just glared back. Though she actually wanted to glare at her soulmate. Kara Danvers a reporter for CatCo, her board was currently throwing a fit over that titbit, and an alien who happened to be Supergirl, thankfully they didn't know about that. Surely they would immediately try and overthrow her command if that was ever discovered.

She could feel Kara start again, one finger stroking up and down her thigh as a way to tease Lena. One thing they had discovered since meeting three months ago was that a human and kryptonian bond ran deeper than a normal human to human bond and a result they were more connected. They could feel each other's emotions and with enough concentration they could feel what the other felt or thought.

Kara had been all too happy with that development and had been taking advantage of it purposely to tease Lena. This was the fifth time that Kara had masturbated in her secret office while Lena was in a meeting and the CEO knew it was just to rile her up… for later. She felt the finger move higher, closer to her-

"Please excuse me for a second." She desperately hoped that they would ignore the squeak in her voice when a finger ghosted over particularly sensitive part of Kara's body while she fled to her own office. Dialling the blonde on her phone was one of the hardest things she had to accomplish in recent memory as she felt an approaching climax.

"Lena…" The blonde moaned out in lieu of a greeting.

"Kara. You need -fuck- to stop." She was finding it hard to breath.

"Can't. Too much fun. Teasing you." The short pants sounding over the phone was doing nothing to help end the situation.

"I will get you back for this." Lena growled out as a last coherent thought just before she felt her soulmate's orgasm and her own subsequently following.

She had kept her word in the end and had done it at one of the worst times for the blonde. The first time was when Kara was out as Supergirl, she had been called to appear at a hospital fundraiser. It took almost a week for the media to forget how the blonde heroin had started blushing, sweating and flown off so fast that she left cracks in the floor. The second time was when she was Kara Danvers and was in a department meeting, the phone call Lena got from her was one of the funniest things Lena ever experienced as the blonde begged her to stop. Lena had just replied that she shouldn't mess with a Luthor. The next time was probably a step too far but Lena could never resist poking a bear. Kara had been with Alex for a sister's night and Lena felt it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. She had gotten a phone call from a very pissed but more disgusted Alex. The brunette still wouldn't look at either of them.

The final time Lena did it before Kara promised she had learnt her lesson was during Christmas. They had all gone to Midvale for the holidays, Maggie and Lena along with as they were now 'part' of the family. Kara had been busy cooking with Eliza and Maggie, Alex was off with J'onn for a hike and Lena had used the time to sleep in for once. That is until she became a tad bored with just lying in bed. So naturally what else was she supposed to do? It wasn't even ten seconds later before the blonde was straddling her, pinning her and begging her to stop. Of course Lena agreed pending certain conditions, she was a business woman after all.

 **Time Off:**

"Alex!" Kara whined the moment she entered the brunette's office.

"What now?" She asked back a little exasperated. It had been a long day and Kara only used that tone when she wanted something she couldn't have. Which wasn't too often if her pout had anything to say about it.

"I'm on vacation!" The blonde whined again. Alex nearly laughed, why on earth was the alien complaining?

"I don't understand your predicament." She retorted barely managing not to even chuckle. So much for DEO training.

"I don't want to be." The whine came again but slightly muffled from where Kara had her face buried in the brunette's couch cushions. Alex knew that her next question should be 'But why did you take time off then?' but she was smart enough to know that there was more to the story here.

"Obviously I'm missing something here. So start at the beginning and tell me the full story." The blonde gave her a quick glare as if to say 'You should know already!' but seemed to acquiesce.

"MANDY! From HR was reviewing files and she noticed I never took anytime off."

"So?"

"SO… Apparently there some dumb law that states I have to take a minimum amount of time off each year. I don't like her. Mandy is a dingle berry." Even with all the self-restraint in the world Alex had to roll her eyes at Kara's choice of an insult.

"Okay. So how long do you have off?"

"Miss Grant is making me take of two weeks. A week for last year and a week for this one. She says it's to make sure that there are no and I quote ' _legal repercussions_ '. Cat is also a dingle berry." Kara huffed out.

"Stop being so dramatic. Just enjoy the next two weeks, okay?"

"No!" She pouted to Alex who just sighed.

And Kara kept her word for the next few days trying anything to sneak into work, only stopping once Cat threatened to fire her, after accepting the latte Kara had had for her of course. So she spent the rest of her time off sulking until she got to go back. The day she went back it was with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen from the blonde.

 **A letter to my True Love:**

To my True Love:

I knew I loved you as much as any one person could the first time I saw you. The day we first met my definition of true beauty changed forever. Looking back I think of myself as a fool for ever thinking you couldn't exist. I remember Alex next to me as I gaped at your magnificence my love. I remember her exasperated sigh and more than exaggerated eye roll, probably thinking how stupid I had to be for my reaction but I couldn't help it. You had rendered me speechless.

When you came to live with me I nearly cried for joy. You were and are perfect my love. Since the day we met till the day we have to part, may that day never arrive for losing you might just kill me. I remember all the good times we had and hopefully will have, how you were always there for when I needed you and how your unwavering support and magnificence inspired me every day. How I would get through work by day-dreaming of you, just seeing you in an imagined dream was enough to leave me a drooling mess. Which in all honesty probably got me into more trouble than I deserved but for you, I would walk through hell twice.

Of course I know we have had our problems. Times where I have been just a little too rough with you, used a little too much strength or become so emotional that I avoided you. Times when you let me down, not having or giving what I needed. Now I see the truth, it was always my fault and for that I will always be sorry. Sorry for every bump or scrape, for not making sure you were well taken care off and full of all you needed.

I can't promise you many things in live but I can promise to always love you. From now to forever.

Just know my love, you are forever in my heart and seeing you is always the best part of my day.

I love you my fridge.

From Kara Danvers.


End file.
